Sky Police
"Sky Police" is the sixteenth episode of Season 26. Nathan Fielder guest stars as Doug Blattner. Plot Chief Wiggum is mistakenly delivered a military jet pack, which he gleefully accepts, he is first not good at for a minute because Lou tries to tell him that the flyer has to train for 40 hours to get certified for it, but eventually he became good at it after he hit the prison wall destroying it and releasing Fat Tony and Snake. He calls himself the Sky Police (the name of the episode) and enjoys it. He is later found by a military general who originally bought the jet pack, and received his order for an off-brand dust gruffer (which had got sent to the station by his wife, thus making him not go to stop a sniper-related crime with Eddie and Lou). Chief Wiggum tries to escape by lying that he will find it, but is shot down by the general's soldiers and falls on the general. The jet pack continues to fly, narrowly hits the tire fire, almost falls into the packet disposal plant (a dump for jet packs full of the type) and then crashes into the church. Insurance agent Gil Gunderson then tells Reverend Lovejoy that the insurance will cover everything except the acts of God. Reverend Lovejoy says that they believe everything is an act of God, to which Gil happily stamps "REJECTED" on the church's insurance claim, saving his company from a large payout. Soon after, the congregation, led by Marge, must resort to gambling and counting cards, taught by Apu, in order to collect money to pay for the repairs. Marge then proceeds to go to the casino with Sideshow Mel, Ned, Agnes Skinner and Reverend Lovejoy and his wife Helen. They win enough money for the church but Homer finds out and goes looking for Marge at the casino. The casino then holds Homer hostage in exchange for return of the money won, which they can't because they already gave it to the contractor, who laughs at the idea of giving it back. While there Homer asks why they want the money back since card counting is not illegal or even cheating at the game. The goons holding him, unable to come up with an answer silence Homer by putting his head in a vice. Marge prays in the middle of the casino which attracts a huge crowd. The casino lets Homer go because Marge was causing a disturbance that hurt business. The owner tells them they can even keep the money they won, but are banned from ever entering the casino again. Homer refuses and demands the casino stop treating people who count cards like they're cheating when all they are doing is playing by the rules, but he is then thrown out by a robot. The credits has a promo for Sky Police, where Chief Wiggum (having somehow managed to get his jet pack back) proceeds to take Nelson Muntz and place him high enough in the atmosphere that the latter proceeds to gradually freeze due to the latter stealing a cupcake from his son Ralph; using the jet pack to enter a Jacuzzi with various women; receiving a severe dressing down from Mayor Quimby before being ordered to hand over his badge, gun, and jetpack (although the latter item ended up crushing Quimby when Wiggum proceeded to "hand it over"), and then pursuing Snake into an abandoned warehouse only to discover that the latter had his own jetpack, with them then proceeding to charge each other. Category:Season 26 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Marge episodes Category:Chief Wiggum episodes Category:Religion-themed episodes Category:Apu episodes Category:Reverend Lovejoy Episodes Category:Sideshow Mel episodes Category:Military-Themed Episodes Category:Homer episodes Category:Episodes showran by Matt Selman Category:The Simpsons